Young Self
by Mr Chipson
Summary: Sherlock is in the middle of an important mystery when he faints. His mind recalls when he was younger. At school, but he his there. He has to pass to the real world through all his lost memories of when he was young, but he is against the clock. Can he make it back? Find out! Bad summary, but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Young Self**

**Sherlock is in the middle of an important mystery when he faints. His mind recalls when he was younger. At school, but he his there. He has to pass to the real world through all his lost memories of when he was young, but he is against the clock. Can he make it back? Find out! Bad summary, but please read and review.**

**Chapter 1**

Sherlock examined the body of the young woman. "Now let me see…" he thought. First of all he looked at the womans feet. Dry skin, worn shoes, must do a lot of running, trainers for a jog or a run. Legs very stick like, a lot of bruises, fallen down a lot of times, and a serious dis-joint , broke a leg once. Waist very wide, body slim, new coat, shops a lot all clothes new, except shoes. Why shoes? Clothes very cheap, not a girly girl. New toothbrush, soap, bad aroma and no makeup. Strong whiff of spray, not perfume, has a cheap car. Hair not brushed.

"Found anything, Sherlock?" John asked.

Sherlock stood up. He felt dizzy. He held his head. He felt like he was on a record player being spun round and round and round. Then it happened. He collapsed on the floor, un conscious. "Sherlock?" John asked. He kneeled down next to him. "Sherlock, can you hear me, Sherlock?" John repeated. "Molly!" He shouted, "Molly, help me!" Molly came rushing into the room. As soon as she saw Sherlock on the floor not moving she kneeled down next to him.

"What happened?" She asked, nervously.

"I don't know, Molly!" He replied.

Meanwhile, In Sherlock's head something strange was happening. Something he couldn't explain. He saw his own nursery. He walked onto the playground and stood bewildered. He knew that the place had been knocked down years ago and had been built into flats! He sat down on one of the old, wooden benches. All of a sudden, A load of kids and their mums came onto the playground and walked straight past him, not even glancing at him! Was he invisible? One boy he saw he knew, ever so well, it was him. The boy glanced at Sherlock and smiled. It was so warming to Sherlock, he wasn't invisible. He tug at him mum and pointed at Sherlock. But the mother said to him, "Sweetie, no one is there. It's your imagination!" His mother told him. Down hearted the boy went into the building.

Sherlock could not explain it. Every single person could not see him except that boy, himself. Why could no one see him? Why was he there in the first place? What was he suppost to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, in the lab, a number of ambulance people carried Sherlock to the van. John wanted to go with him, but instead he had to answer questions about the all 'Sherlock Unconscious Bit!'! It was tough actually to tell the police what actually happened. He didn't know! He didn't know why or how? It was like his mind switched off! Should he tell a lie to the police? The police office got him a chair and they sat down in the lab.

"So, Dr John Watson, is it? What happened to him? Did something hit him on the head? An attack? A drug? Or had he had a beer too far, is that what you think?" The police officer asked him curiously.

"No, I…" John started.

"I have heard enough from you, Watson!" The police officer snapped.

"I haven't told you yet…" John said.

"Lies! Lies! Lies! What happened John! Tell me right now!" The police officer demanded.

"Sherlock collapsed on the floor! That is all I know!" John replied.

"If you don't tell me the truth, I shall arrest you on suspicion of murder!" The police officer demanded.

"He's not dead!" John shouted.

"Nurses and doctors have told me he is struggling to breath! There are marks on him neck and a cut on his chest! Tell me now! Who did it?" The police officer asked him impatiently.

"I don't know!" John screamed.

"Get this bastard out of here! I've had enough about this person! John Watson, I am arresting you on suspicion of murder! You will go to court in a week's time and face trial!" The police officer said in a deep tone.

Meanwhile, in Sherlock's head, he adventured around the playground. It was just how he remembered it. Then it just hit him. Perhaps he was dead! No, as he would be around angels who would sing and dance and he would meet god and all sorts. "Interesting…" he thought. He would miss John if he was dead. He never got chance to even say goodbye! Then he thought… What happened in the office? And who was he here?


End file.
